Tell Me I Was Dreaming
by Rei Firestar
Summary: Another songfic! Travis Tritt! As for the summary, Lina and Gourry have and argument and Gourry can't take it. Really sad. Death themes ahead. Slightly AU (No magic)


Hi all! This is going to be a sad fic. I'm in a sad mood, I'm sorry. But I hope you like it! And, say it with me, READ THE  
LYRICS! Good fanfic reader. *hands you a cookie*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this song or the Slayers characters. Who doesn't understand?  
  
Tell Me I Was Dreaming  
By: Rei_Firestar  
  
Gourry's eyes shot open. He was having the same nightmare he had every night. He and Lina, his longtime girlfriend, were in a  
heated argument. Then she screamed "I hate you!" and ran from the room. She never returned. But this dream wasn't fiction.  
It was very real. All of it happened a few weeks ago. The last thing he heard from her was "Goodbye."  
  
Gourry realized he was lying on his side with one arm out, as if around someone. It was the same position he and Lina slept in  
when she was home. He closed his eyes tightly but it didn't stop his anguished tears. He rubbed his eyes furiously, but it  
didn't help.  
  
~When I woke up this morning   
Wiped the sleep from my eyes  
Found a new day dawning  
And suddenly I realize   
You're gone~  
  
Gourry put his head in his hands and sobbed.  
  
'How could she do this?' he thought. 'Sure, I knew she was mad...but how could she say she doesn't love me?'  
  
~Tell me I was dreaming  
That you didn't leave me here to cry  
You didn't say you don't love me anymore   
And it was just my imagination telling lies   
Tell me that you didn't say goodbye~  
  
Gourry could no longer stand it. He picked up his sword like he did every morning and look at himself in its reflection.  
  
"If Lina doesn't love me...I've nothing left to live for..."  
  
He grasped the handle and put the blade to his chest. He did this every morning, wanting to end it all. But this time, he  
told himself, he wouldn't put the blade back down and go about his sad life.  
  
"I guess this is really goodbye, Lina. Even though we're fighting in my dreams, at least you're still here. And I'd rather  
sleep forever and keep you in those dreams rather than live without you."  
  
~I'm in a state of confusion   
I hope things aren't what they seem   
If this is really happening   
Just let me go back to dream   
You're home~  
  
"Goodbye Lina...I love you...I always will..."  
  
He thrust the blade into his chest just as Lina ran in...  
  
*~Scene Change*~  
  
Lina ran home as fast as her legs could go. She had lived the past two weeks in a hell trapped deep within her heart. But  
after her fight with Gourry, it wasn't so deep anymore. In fact, it had engulfed her. It was her nature to stay mad at  
someone, but this she just couldn't stand. She woke up every morning and fell asleep every night crying. All she wanted now  
was for Gourry to hold her.  
  
She ran into the house and right for their room.  
  
"Goodbye Lina...I love you...I always will..."  
  
Lina ran for the voice. She came in just as Gourry jabbed the blade into his chest...  
  
*~Scene Change*~  
  
Lina ran into the room and right up to him.  
  
"Gourry!"  
  
He opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"Lina..?"  
  
She kneeled down and pulled the blade from his chest. Gourry was awfully pale.  
  
"Why did you do this, Gourry...?" Lina asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I couldn't live without you...I didn't want to..."  
  
Lina burst into tears. Gourry put his hand to her cheek.  
  
"~Tell me I was dreaming  
That you didn't leave me here to cry  
You didn't say you don't love me anymore   
And it was just my imagination telling lies   
Tell me that you didn't say goodbye~"  
  
"No, Gourry...it wasn't a dream...but I never want to say goodbye...please don't make me say goodbye to you..."  
  
"Everything will be okay...in the end..."  
  
Lina laid down next to him.  
  
"Please take me with you...I can't live without you..."  
  
He weakly turned onto his side and wrapped one arm around her.  
  
"You'll be in my arms..."  
  
Lina closed her eyes and cried. He kissed her head softly.  
  
"I love you, Lina..."  
  
"I love you too, Gourry..."  
  
She opened her eyes and looked into his for the last time. He smiled sadly and closed them. Lina cried until she fell asleep,  
totally exhausted.  
  
*~One Year Later~*  
  
Lina stood over Gourry's grave and remembered that day. She still cried every morning and every night. She bent down and  
placed a small group of flowers on her true love's grave.  
  
"Gourry...its been a whole year now and I still cry at the thought of that day...I'm sure you watch me from heaven and you  
know all about my pain...remember when I asked you to take me with you? You did. You took part of my heart and you are still  
in mine..."  
  
Lina wiped the tears from her eyes and sang quietly the same words he sang to her one year ago.  
  
"~Tell me I was dreaming   
That you didn't leave me here to cry   
You didn't say you don't love me anymore  
And it was just my imagination telling lies  
Tell me that you didn't say goodbye...~"  
  
"I love you Gourry...I always will...and I await the day that you take the rest of me with you...not just my heart..."  
  
She slowly turned away and walked off, tears still rolling down her face.  
  
~Tell me that you didn't say...goodbye...~  
  
The End.  
  
I hoped you liked it, everyone! If you happen to have that song lying around somewhere, listen to it while you read. It makes  
the scenario a lot more saddening. Ja ne and God Bless! 


End file.
